


starstruck

by sngchnglxlvr



Series: softcore universe [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of Staring, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung Is Gay, Jisung is annoying, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Minho is soft, but minho loves him anyway, idk why, jisung is a high school senior, jisung is lowkey into heavy metal, jisung panicked gay, minho is such a flirt, minsung centred, nonbinary minho, rlly bad jokes im sorry guys, so much, so much crack, these tags are bad, they just love each other, they/them minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sngchnglxlvr/pseuds/sngchnglxlvr
Summary: jisung is a scared chicken while minho refuses to stop being a chaotic flirtORa look into minsungs relationship before they started dating, and exactly what happened that lead to a long-overdue love confession





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> did yall rlly think i wouldnt continue making good good content from the same universe as softcore ?? B) 
> 
> i had to write a one-shot about minsung and how they became friends and then became boyfs (took them long enough istg). this ff is mainly crack and some bits of cuteness and fluff. i badly edited this im so sorry but im a busy bee and just rlly wanted to post this already (its been ready for d a y s god). 
> 
> i recommend reading softcore before this but its not the end of the world if you dont hehe. 
> 
> now, enjoy my crappy, crack-filled minsung fic B)

When Jisung was a small, young, annoying meme-lord piece of shit, he joined high school. Not gonna lie, he thought he was finally going to hit his prime in high school. All the movies Jisung had watched (mainly just Clueless, which he watched on repeat throughout the whole December holidays before grade eight started up) and tv shows like That 70’s Show and Freaks and Geeks, told him that either he was going to be That Popular Kid who got all the babes and was somehow magically great at sports, or he’d be a nerd that most people weight-shamed and would call Trekkies or bronies as if it’s an insult and not a whole lifestyle. So, Jisung was pretty excited to watch himself become loved by many but was incredibly disappointed when all that happened that first week of eighth grade was becoming friends with two _way_ too pretty boys in his grade and an annoying tenth-grader who treated him like his damn minion.

So, yeah, he should’ve learnt back then that Clueless was just some pretty fantasy. As if Jisung would fall in love with some college environmental activist who liked Jisung in a short skirt. Instead, he was stuck in that annoying middle. Half of the school found him annoying and loud, while the other treated him like a saint (Seungmin made the joke sarcastically once and now Jisung refuses to let it go). He's either your best friend or just an annoying asshole.

Minho, though, was that tenth grader that thought it best to act as if they're an actual school prefect, and all they did was boss Jisung’s poor fourteen-year-old ass around. All he wanted to do was tell Minho to go fuck themself, but there was always these short moments with them that made Jisung revaluate his whole existence. Minho had this ability to reel you in without doing much. They could pester you and tease you into oblivion, but so easily just wrap their arm around your shoulders and make you feel like you’re too good for this world. They were the one who made Jisung realise that basing his life off of stupid Hollywood expectations was just a form of being brainwashed by the media. “Every single motherfucker in this school wants to be a sheep, but us two? Nope. We’re going to continue to eat our mint chocolate chip ice cream and put the milk in our bowls first, and one day conquer this earth.” Let’s just say, sixteen-year-old Minho was completely manic, but it was that side of them that attracted Jisung so much, especially in the beginning. Even when Jisung tried to explain that maybe he WAS a sheep, Minho would just laugh and say, “Nah, you're a human, what the fuck new drugs are you on? Molly? Jenifer? Heard Ashley is pretty popular these days.” Hardly anyone knew what they were talking about most of the time, but Minho had been educating Jisung on the way they work since the very first day of high school. 

When Jisung wasn’t fooling around in class or lazy-ing around on weekends with Hyunjin and Seungmin, he was being dragged around by Minho. They saw some stupid potential in Jisung, and he will never know exactly what Minho saw. He was literally some annoying eighth-grader with zero goals in life. All he did was sit around and do his homework and then draw those weird S symbols and copy whatever meme he found funny into his school diary. Jisung was an aimless kid that watched Naruto like it was a religion. Minho, this crazy, yet still older than him kid, refused to let Jisung know that he wasn’t a what? A sheep? A follower? A normal fucking human being?

Yet still, he couldn’t seem to get too upset when Minho got clingy or annoying or loud, because so was Jisung, but he has NEVER admitted that to Minho. If he did, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

But when Jisung's second year in high school started, something about Minho was different. They came to school and didn’t say a single word to Jisung. Minho was always there though, always in Jisung's line of vision, but he wasn’t sure if it was because Jisung was just looking out for him for a change, or because Minho was always there anyway and Jisung just never noticed, or something else completely, something more serious. It was the first time Jisung ever confronted someone more concerned than annoyed, and what Minho had said maybe should’ve shocked Jisung more, but honestly, it just made him more confused. With Minho, but mainly with himself.

After a week of Minho ignoring Jisung, Minho told him they were gay.

And after the confusion slowly left that night, Jisung came to school the next day, walked straight up to Minho and told them that he doesn’t give a single shit—that he's not grossed out. Like, why would he be? Minho was the first gay person Jisung ever knew and it didn’t matter. It didn’t change Minho in any way. “You're still annoying as fuck, and liking guys doesn’t make you any less annoying.” And, well, Jisung believes that’s the moment when their friendship changed into something more than an older student messing around with a younger student because it was funny. It turned into a kind of relationship where Minho would come over to help with Jisung's math homework, and stay for dinner. Where Jisung would stay the night at Minho's so they could play Mortal Kombat all night long. Minho wasn’t afraid to talk to him about the stuff that bothered them personally, and not just things that irked them about society.

On one of the nights Jisung stayed over, Minho asked to be referred to with different pronouns because “I want to try something new”, even though Jisung knew it was incredibly important to them. He always caught that small smile of relief, of happiness, when people actually referred to them by the correct pronouns. Jisung could see the weight lifting off their shoulders.

One day, when Minho was explaining to Jisung that algebra was a form of actual mental torture, Minho told him that they had their first kiss with some guy in their grade and that they think they might like him a lot. Jisung even remembers when Minho had left that night after dinner, feeling the sudden need to listen to My Chemical Romance all night. He had secretly wondered, as well, what it would feel like to kiss a guy in general.

Maybe that was also the time Jisung experienced his first bout of confusion regarding his sexuality, and to say it was emotional would be an understatement. Because not only did he start dating some girl in his English class at that time, she forced him to watch yaoi after school which resulted in Jisung highkey panicking and freaking out on her, and running out of her house and _literally_ ignoring her at school for a solid week (the fact she didn’t break up with him after he screamed “WHY DOES THIS EXIST? WHICH GENIUS CREATED THIS? WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS?” still makes no sense to him). She did though, in fact, break up with him after that week, and when Jisung explained what happened to Minho, all they did was laugh and refuse to stop.

“You do know that yaoi is just the fetishization of gay men, right?” Minho had said, and Jisung felt even worse for liking it. It was only, like, a couple of days after that when he realised mid history test _that he had liked it._

It was the beginning of Minho's senior year when they made things official with the guy they had their first kiss with, and Jisung wanted to do nothing more than be happy for Minho, but Jisung was so busy either talking about cute male celebrities with Hyunjin and Seungmin, or being upset over the fact that Minho was too busy to come over to his place anymore, to truly show it. Jisung was either extremely horny or extremely jealous and he's never hated hormones more than he did then.

It was also around his sixteenth birthday when he did most probably the shittiest thing he's ever done to Minho. Because at this point, he already knew he was 100% gay as fuck. But only Hyunjin and Seungmin knew, and even though Minho being too busy with their boyfriend was a good enough excuse as to why Jisung hadn’t told them yet, it still didn’t excuse what he ended up doing. It wasn’t a good enough excuse to use, especially when that shitty thing Jisung did was get too fixated on his classmate's lips to realise that Minho had shown up at his house to surprise him.

Yeah, Minho really did walk straight into Jisung's room to him making out with a guy.

Jisung felt like he really didn’t deserve Minho after that, because after all of that went down, they didn’t even hold it against him. Even though Jisung could see how upset Minho was for not telling them, they forgave Jisung without a second thought, and things were, well, pretty rough after that. Jisung didn’t see Minho for days on end. They were both too busy occupied by guys, and Minho was also dealing with their final exams at the same time.

What Jisung hates being thankful for, though, is that they grew close again, maybe even closer, when Minho's boyfriend suddenly broke up with them one night because of the stress of university—because they were both heading off to different schools, and clearly he didn’t find it necessary to talk about his concerns at all, and rather break up with Minho suddenly over a stupid text. Minho literally showed up at Jisung's door looking like a kicked puppy. Jisung was so pissed off while Minho cried on his shoulder because Minho never wanted to show themselves off as weak. They always seemed strong, and that’s what they wanted, but because of a stupid, cowardly boy, they broke, and Jisung wanted to break some bones.

Minho spent the rest of their last year of high school latched to Jisung's hip, and Jisung was not hesitant to break up with his own boyfriend when he got angry over Jisung's lack of attention, because even then, in Jisung's eyes, Minho was the most important person in the world. Hyunjin and Seungmin didn’t mind, thankfully, because they knew Minho—knew what had happened—and at least tried to understand, unlike Jisung's very much ex-boyfriend.

The two of them became inseparable. They were always together at school, after school, and even on some nights they’d sneak out and go to some park nearby and stare at the stars all night. And it was on those nights, watching Minho talk about anything to distract them from reality when Jisung felt an urge to write. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted to write, but Minho made him want to write, and he did. He wrote what he called poems that were about daily struggles or about a person who deserved the whole world, and more, and wasn’t worth anyone, and Minho would read them and explain how these poems somehow made them want to dance.

Jisung likes to think that THAT’S when music became his life, but the next year when Minho started their first year of university, they told him about Chan (“Mr. CB97 as I like to call him.”) and then SpearB came into the mix and Jisung spent his whole eleventh grade writing lyrics, and just making music, and Jisung struggles to admit it but a lot of his music was inspired by Minho. Sometimes they would send videos of them practising dance and Jisung would watch the videos over and over again to translate it into words, into lyrics, into music. It was because, damn, Jisung missed the fuck out of Minho. No matter how many times they called at night, or messaged, Minho gradually got more and more busy, and Jisung missed Minho more and more, and Hyunjin and Seungmin got more and _more_ annoyed with Jisung's moping and complaining.

Now Jisung is in his senior year of high school, music still controls his very being, but so does Minho. Minho controls his life way too much, and only he would realise before prelims, before some of his most important exams of the year, that he's fucking _crushing_ on Minho.

It’s crazy, actually, how he realised. Jisung was literally waiting for the bell to ring at the end of the day when he remembered exactly what happened in his dream the night before, how he was doing nothing but holding Minho's hand, but that in the dream someone asked if they were dating, and Minho straight up said they're Jisung's partner. And right there in the middle of his class, in front of his teacher, he exclaimed in a flustered state: “Fuck me.”

Right now, Jisung's sitting at his designated seat in the exam venue, ignoring the screeches of his classmates, and teachers trying to get them to calm down and study before the exam starts. He's thinking back on his whole ass high school career, on Minho, and wondering when exactly he fell for them, instead of being productive.

Hyunjin and Seungmin don’t know, obviously. If he tells them he has a crush on Minho, they will both not hesitate to tease the fuck out of Jisung until he's on his deathbed. Jisung has way more important shit to focus on than to be distracted by dumb and dumber.

Which is kind of funny since here he is thinking about Minho, being very clearly distracted, instead of studying. Minho is more of a distraction than both Hyunjin and Seungmin combined. 

They haven’t talked in a while, but both of them are extremely busy with school-related stuff. Jisung has his prelims, and Minho has their own tests and exams and practicals to worry about. So it makes sense, but he hates it anyway.

And as if they do somehow have some telepathic connection, Jisung's phone buzzes in his pants pocket, and when he sneakily takes a look, he's more than happy to see a message from Minho.

**jisung**

**im speechless**

**my teacher rlly said that i cant moonwalk during my performance for the showcase this year**

**like excuse me **

**that’s outrageous **

**what's their address i wanna fite**

**maam refuses to tell me**

**did u actually fucking ask her**

**how else are we meant to find out where she lives**

**if only u could block people irl**

**is probably what she's thinking right now**

**that’s fucking r u d e **

**xxx**

**i got to get back to practice so**

**see you this weekend**

**tf u mean this weekend**

**to celebrate your 18th birthday that i legit missed **

**duh**

**gonna get you druuuuunk**

**no ure not**

**and i don’t remember planning this**

**you didn’t, i did**

**right now**

**i'm free this weekend so**

**bruh**

**what if i'm busy**

**you? hah**

**PRELIMS??!?!??**

**sorry i suddenly cant read see you this weekend uwu love you bai**

**minho**

**MINHO**

**ANSWER YOUR PHONE**

**MINHSJFOFJDN**

A teacher spots him on his phone in the middle of screaming at Minho, and thanks to his somewhat amazing persuading skills (_shut up, Seungmin_) it wasn’t confiscated.

It was so typical of Minho to make plans without really checking in with Jisung, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t really excited for this weekend. Now, all he had to do was get through the rest of this week, just three more exams, and then he’ll be with Minho, and, hopefully, NOT get drunk.

☼

_They smile at their phone before placing it back into their sports bag. Breathing heavily, they get up from the floor and start stretching, watching their fellow classmates jugging down water or bending down with their elbows on their knees. _

_While stretching, Minho thinks about exactly what the two of them should do this weekend. Minho thinks that going out for a fancy dinner was a little too much, and too intimate. They’d have a lot of explaining to do if that ended up happening. Minho was all sorts of extra, but that was on another level. _

_As they're thinking of better ways to spend their weekend alone together after months of being apart, Hwanwoong walks over unexpectedly with this knowing smirk on his face. _

_“You seeing your loverboy this weekend?” Hwanwoong asks, and when Minho sends him a glare he just chuckles at them. If only Minho tried to seem like a recluse—maybe then their glares or cold eyes would actually be effective._

_“Yeah, I'm seeing my _best friend_ this weekend. What about it?”_

_Hwanwoong shrugs, still with that stupid smirk on his face. It makes Minho want to scowl. “Whatever you say…” He walks away, which gives Minho a bit of relief, but it’s short-lived because he turns back to Minho, and, half-way across the room, says very loudly: “But, if I remember correctly, on one drunken night in Hyungku’s dorm, you explicitly told us all the things you would absolutely love to do to Jisung-“_

_Minho whips towards Hwanwoong and, most likely with a face a colour that could rival a damn strawberry, bolts at him, and despite their attempt at beating the crap out of him, their classmates either laugh in enjoyment or act completely nonchalant. _

_Minho NEEDS to stop mentioning Jisung completely, or shit like this could really be the end-all for not only Minho but their friendship with Jisung. _

☼

Jisung is currently on the bus, on his way to Minho's university, slightly concerned.

When he woke up that morning, he made sure to give him some time to pack himself a bag of necessities. He’s not staying the night (Minho has a roommate who apparently is more of a mess than Minho, but, well, physically speaking) but his mom has ingrained in him to always bring a sweater, or jacket, or hoodie, because if there's one thing everyone knows in this city, is that the weather is incredibly erratic. Jisung also wanted time though to make himself a playlist for the short journey, because he really can’t cope in public spaces without something distracting him from the bustling people, and the dinging sound the bus makes every time it stops, which oddly gives him anxiety. Generally, he’d play his own music so he can hear it in different situations and places, so he has a different mind-frame, in order to spot what he's missing, what's on point, and what doesn’t make sense, but Jisung knows he's going to be too preoccupied thinking about Minho to focus on his own songs.

He only started getting concerned though when he entered the bus terminal and was waiting for his bus to arrive. Jisung was worried about Minho because it was already 12pm and they haven’t answered any of his messages.

Now, he's almost arrived at the bus stop he needs to get off at and still no reply. Jisung fears that Minho is going to pull some stupid surprise out of his ass (not literally, please) and, boy oh boy, Jisung doesn’t like surprises.

Replaying Josh A’s “Rip” yet again, Jisung gets a message from Hyunjin and Seungmin in their group chat. 

** Hyunass **

**have you left yet**

** Minnie  **

**?***

** Hyunass **

**shut up this is between me and jisung **

** Minnie **

**Not when you message the group chat it is. **

**guys TT**

**ive literally been on the bus for almost an hour**

** Hyunass **

**no way your mom allowed you to go??!??**

** Minnie  **

**I don’t believe it.**

**He’s fucking with us.**

**Bet. **

** Hyunass **

**bet for a twenty**

** Minnie  **

**That’s nothing.**

**You're on.**

**Jisung?**

**no**

** Minnie **

**I was right!**

**i meant no as in**

**fuck off**

**my mom did say yes >:(**

**u guys continue to underestimate me**

** Hyunass **

**honey that is very false**

**wait until minho finds out **

** Minnie  **

**What are they going to do? Fold us to death?**

** Hyunass  **

**LMAOOOOOO**

**uve hurt minho now i shall leave and never return**

**bai dipshits **

If only Hyunjin and Seungmin didn’t mean well so he had a good enough reason to beat ‘em up without feeling any guilt. 

Not even five minutes pass and Jisung is grabbing his backpack and phone and walking up to the head of the bus, bus card ready in hand to tag off. But as they near the bus stop, Jisung notices a figure standing in front of it and… the figure oddly looks familiar.

The unbelievable part of it though is that the person is T-posing, and now he's pretty sure it’s Minho.

Jisung swears under his breath, quickly tagging off. He thanks the bus driver while ignoring all the giggles and confused whispers from behind him. He hops out the bus, right in front of Minho, and only once the bus pulls away does Jisung let rip. “Minho, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Long time no see!” they say, still T-posing. They don’t even move to hug Jisung or give him a pat on the back or anything. After who knows how many months of not seeing each other, Minho rather graces Jisung with this, and nothing more.

Jisung lets out an agitated sigh. “Can you please stop T-posing for one second?”

Minho merely gives Jisung a confused look, eyebrows furrowed. “Why? It’s your birthday present.” Jisung cannot believe that Minho is genuinely upset at him for wondering why the fuck they're doing this in public and as a birthday present (what?).

Only then does he notice the dishevelled state Minho is in. The T-posing distracted Jisung from Minho's messy hair, the red, patchy skin on their face, and the boxers.

The boxers? “You're in your boxers.”

Minho literally looks down with wide eyes. “Oh, look at that!”

That’s when it all starts to make sense. “God, I can’t believe I was concerned over your sleeping ass.” Jisung doesn’t think twice before plopping his bag on the ground and sitting down on the bus stop’s bench. “When did you wake up?”

“Mayhaps, like five minutes before you were meant to arrive?”

“Seriously?” Jisung sounds dumbfounded, but really it isn’t that big of a surprise. But Minho still standing there is kind of stressing him out. “Can you sit down please?”

Minho pouts but, thank heavens, they comply, sitting down beside Jisung.

“Please explain to me why T-posing in your underwear was thought to be a good idea?”

“See, now that I can explain,” Minho turns in their seat, placing a hand on Jisung's thigh. The action makes him feel like he's been zapped by a taser and is only feeling the tingly aftermath through Minho's fingers gripping him. “I actually planned on waking up early this morning but I forgot to put an alarm on so I slept in. Because of that, I wasn’t able to actually surprise you with the gift I wanted to buy you.”

“You wanted to buy me something?”

“Yeah! There's this old lady who lives downtown who paints portraits-”

Jisung does not like where this is going so far.

“-and she has this one portrait of Jesus Christ.”

“Jesus? Jesus _Christ_?”

Minho hums in confirmation. “Our Lord and saviour.” They say, in all seriousness. “I was going to buy it for you but fucked that one up real bad.”

“Why the Jesus portrait though?”

They shrug. “It kinda looks like you.”

Jisung is beyond confused. Jisung, a Korean cis man, with a whole bowl cut, was considered to look kind of like Jesus, by Minho.

“And the T-posing?” Jisung wonders what explanation Minho is going to give him for that one.

Minho stands up and nods with a smug look on their face, going back into the iconic pose. “He died for our sins, mah dude.”

Jisung literally cackles in amusement and utter shock, unable to truly process their horrific joke, and wanting to do nothing more than to pummel them, so instead he jumps at Minho and envelops them in a hug. “You're fucking insane. Stop that!”

“It was a joke, I swear!”

Minho wraps their arms around Jisung's waist so tightly he feels like he can’t breathe, but he doesn’t care because he really missed them, and because Jisung is basically strangling Minho anyway. He too is holding onto Minho as if he hasn’t seen them in years and not just a couple months.

“Promise me you won’t do that ever again?”

“I can’t do that, I'm afraid.”

“Fuck you.”

Minho literally giggles as they place kisses all over Jisung's neck, making him squeal in a way that is very unlike him, dammit.

What surprises Jisung though is that they keep their face there, by Jisung's neck, and the warmness of their breath makes his neck tingle and gives him goosebumps. “I missed you.”

If anyone asked, Jisung would refuse to let them know that, yes, he was internally screaming like a mad man.

☼

_Minho couldn’t believe they had woken up so late. They completely forgot to put an alarm on. Generally, their body wakes up every morning early, but that was during the week. Lately, their weekends had them waking up way beyond two in the afternoon, and not once did they think Friday night that they should set an alarm. Instead, they woke up literally MINUTES before Jisung was meant to arrive. _

_They hadn’t thought twice before bolting straight out of their dorm, completely forgetting about the fact they're not even wearing pants. _

_Minho arrived at the bus stop with some time to spare—some time Minho took to remember that the present they wanted to get for Jisung as a joke was definitely not going to happen anymore, and enough time for Minho to come up with a Plan B._

_When Jisung walked out of the bus with a pained expression on his face, Minho tried really hard to keep a straight face. They wanted to burst out into laughter and hug the fuck out of Jisung all at the same time, which just didn’t seem like the smartest move. It didn’t make Minho seem dedicated enough to their decision to T-pose in public for Jisung’s embarrassment. _

_Minho loved Jisung's reaction, but when he tackled them in a hug when Minho made that stupid, completely on the spot joke, they had no idea how to really react. Throughout their years as friends, Minho always knew how to act, but it was around their first year in university when things started to change. When Minho's feelings towards Jisung started to change. And because they had no idea how to be normal in front of Jisung, they definitely came up with a bunch of excuses to not physically be with Jisung. Now though, thankfully, it's better, but sometimes when things like this happen, Minho feels themself short-circuit. _

_And why the FUCK did they kiss Jisung's neck too? It was so tempting though. It was one little morsel of what they wanted to do, on what they’ve done in their dreams. Luckily Jisung didn’t react all that much, but Minho feels that they're not going to stop beating themselves up about it for a long time._

☼

After they stood there hugging for what felt like an eternity but also felt way too short, they slowly started making their way to the university, to Minho's dorm room. They talked about school life and just caught up on things that were too mundane and serious to talk about over the phone. Jisung didn’t have too much to say since Minho has already experienced twelfth grade, but he did get to explain in great detail how boring, and downright annoying, their senior dance was. How his teachers thought it was okay to stuff in one of the hugest grades in their school into a small venue and expect everyone to have a grand ol’ time. The song the teachers had chosen for their couple dance was some cliché Bruno Mars song that was near impossible to dance to on their small dancefloor. They all felt like sardines squished together in a can trying to wiggle around and not step on each other’s toes. Jisung really wanted Minho to come, though, more than anything. Because Minho was the only person that would’ve made the night feel less like they're experiencing actual hell. Instead, Jisung accompanied Hyunjin and Seungmin, and felt more like a third-wheel, because even though they both claimed they were going as friends and nothing more, it was very hard to believe because they could barely spare any of their time for Jisung. He ended up spending most of the night chilling by the dessert table in the foyer and eating jellybeans. Minho just found the whole thing hilarious, which in some cases, yeah, it was, but he really wanted to dance with Minho. To think he still hadn’t realised back then how whipped he was is beyond him.

Minho, though, apparently _still_ has no friends outside of dance. “Nothing is better than spending my free time dancing constantly with my best pals Hyungku, Soojin, and Hwanwoong, okay?” Jisung really couldn’t tell if they were being truthful or not, but to Jisung, the idea of working on music 24/7 honestly didn’t seem too shitty to him.

It was on this slow trek to the dorms when Minho stopped in their tracks and groaned in irritation.

“What's the time?” they had asked, hands diving straight to their pockets before realising they're still in their boxer shorts.

“Around 1:30pm I think?”

Minho groaned again, and turned to Jisung, placing their hands on his shoulders, and had said, “I'm sorry but- I forgot to let my classmates know I wasn’t joining them in practice today because of you.”

So, now they're setting off to the dance department, and Jisung really wants to lay down and take a big, fat nap.

And what doesn’t help him at all is the recognizably misplaced Australian accent that calls out for Minho.

Jisung turns around, and walking towards the two of them is none other than SpearB and CB97 in the flesh. How in the world does Jisung know it's them when he's never seen them in his life? Well, first off, CB97’s voice is kind of hard to forget, but second of all, Minho literally took a selfie with the two of them when they met them for the first time with the caption “guess which bitches I met today?!”

“Chan? What’re you doing out in the middle of campus on a Saturday afternoon?” Minho questions, meeting Chan half-way into a hug. A couple of pats later, SpearB joins in, and Jisung is still standing there like an awkward goose, lowkey freaking the fuck out.

“We’re heading out to meet up with a friend. Changbin came to pick me up since he has a car,” Chan wraps an arm around Changbin's shoulders, seemingly happy that he doesn’t have to walk anywhere on his day off. “Woojin's with a friend.”

They talk for a little bit more before Changbin finally notices Jisung first, and raises an eyebrow at him. “Who’re you?”

Jisung feels his mouth go dry. “I'm just a friend.”

“Are you Jisung?”

“Yes…” he knows who Jisung is?

Changbin suddenly leers at him, his eyes shooting to Minho for a second. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you-“

“Aaaaand that’s our cue for us to leave,” Minho grabs Jisung's arm, pulling Jisung with them as he tries to say his goodbyes and his appreciations.

Once they're out of ear range, Jisung turns to Minho with a scowl. “What the fuck was that?”

“I booked us a spot at this restaurant so I don’t want to be late.” Is all Minho says, without further explanation. They're also refusing to look at Jisung, and he suddenly feels some sort of déjà vu.

“Well, whatever. That was so cool! I really didn’t think I’d bump into them of all people.” Jisung exclaims.

Minho shakes their head, a small smile peeking through. Jisung's pretty sure Minho whispers “cute” but he doesn’t really catch it, or believe it.

Finally, they make it to Minho's class, and Jisung meets their dance buddies, who all seem to have a lot to say about Minho, especially since this isn’t actually the first time Minho has walked into practice wearing just their underwear. He's not too shocked by that, but he definitely starts questioning the side-eyes everyone seems to be giving him, and when they leave, Minho dodges every question, and Jisung feels like he's running in the same spot, as Minho walks further and further away from him. He suddenly has this fear that Minho and him being separated for so long might’ve ruined whatever they had before, but that’s something Jisung definitely doesn’t want to think about right now. Not when he's been looking forward to this weekend.

Jisung promises himself that before he leaves later that evening, he's going to try question Minho one last time, because no matter how stubborn Minho can be, Jisung is equally as persistent.

☼

_Minho seriously fucked up. They never should’ve gone WITH Jisung to let their friends know that they were missing dance practice today. They really didn’t have a filter, so every time Jisung would send a selfie out of the blue, or update his Instagram, or say something really damn soft, Minho would vent about it to anyone who’d listen (he tries not to do it too often because they’ve done their fair share of venting with the cashier at their local 7/11 store and they can tell how much the workers there despise Minho's presence). _

_They never thought their friends would be so daring, especially Changbin, making that damn comment. They’ve barely talked, and Minho mentioned once that they have a FRIEND who they love dearly (Changbin really took it the way Minho was trying not to imply, but what was very true, nonetheless). So Jisung ended up being awestruck and super confused, and Minho had no idea how to make things seem simple again._

☼

When they finally arrived at Minho's dorm, Jisung couldn’t help but feel mild relief, because at least now he had a good reason to interrupt the somewhat awkward silence they had endured after leaving the dance studio.

Because Jisung could now complain about how damn untidy, how damn _messy_, Minho's dorm is.

“What HAPPENED in here?” Jisung asks as his eyes dart from the messy piles of clothes all over the floor, the barely sticking on the wall posters, the overpouring trashcan, and, probably the worst thing in this dorm, a pile of dirty plates in the _corner of the room_.

Minho gives Jisung a sheepish smile. “Well, my roommate doesn’t really find it necessary to be hygienic—even though he's literally living with someone else. I used to do a lot of the cleaning but,” Minho kicks a random soccer ball in the middle of the room into their roommate's side of the dorm. “I decided to protest, so I stopped cleaning in the hope that maybe he’d realise what a mess it actually is. But I was wrong.”

“And you haven’t cleaned up because…?”

“I'm too lazy now to deal with the massive mess on his side so I’d rather make sure MY side looks beautiful and clean,” while they're saying this, Jisung notices an empty packet of chips too close to Minho's clean bed, but he decides to rather keep that to himself. Minho seems too happy about being the cleaner one in this dorm room.

“Just because your bed is made and YOUR clothes aren’t on the floor doesn’t make this room look any less hideous.”

“I know, but he's leaving next year, so I won’t have to deal with his nasty ass anymore.”

“What if your next roommate is just as bad? Or maybe even worse?”

Minho shudders. “I fucking hope that’s not the case.”

Jisung snickers, deciding to hang his bag on a hook on the back of the dorm room’s door and joining Minho on their bed. “So, what's the plans for today, huh? You mentioned a restaurant?”

“Oh, no. I made that up.”

“You lied?”

Minho shrugs, paying more attention to their cuticles. Every time Minho lies or feels even SLIGHT guilt for something, they refuse to look you in the eye. Sometimes it’s endearing, but other times Jisung just wants to grab Minho's face and force them to look into his eyes and explain themself.

“Alright…”

“There’s this bar-“

“Not happening Minho-“

“Shut the fuck up and let me talk, Sungie!” they snap back, shooting Jisung a glare. If it wasn’t for the pout on their face, Jisung definitely would’ve felt unsettled. “There’s this bar called Shacks that some of my friends from dance go to from time to time. It’s in a dodgy area BUT,” Jisung was about to interject again, not liking the sound of this place at all, but Minho caught him before he could. “the actual bar is really cool. They play heavy metal and hard rock ONLY, and they have a bunch of foosball machines, pool tables and a couple of arcade games as well.”

Jisung is still unsure, but the foosball part of it has him rethinking whether it would be THAT bad to go. At least he’ll be with Minho.

“We can Uber there and back to the dorms after, I don’t know, getting some food at a restaurant nearby, maybe? But it’s your birthday weekend, hay. I don’t want to force you to do something that’ll make you feel uncomfortable.”

Minho saying that makes Jisung recall the very first time he ever entered a club, back when he was seventeen-years-old. Jisung didn’t go with Minho, but he went with some friends, including Hyunjin and Seungmin, because of some stupid after-party some classmates organised. Before they left, he was excited, because he loves music and he loves dancing, and that’s exactly what you do at clubs. But Jisung wasn’t even in the club for ten minutes before he felt an anxiety attack coming along. The only reason why he ended up not freaking the fuck out on that dancefloor was because Seungmin stayed with him the entire night, making sure he was safe, and okay, while Hyunjin danced on tabletops. The mix of alcohol, the people, the smell, and the fact they were still underage, was not a good combination for Jisung. He had told Minho all of this the next day, and they had been in Feral Mode for over a week. They were so upset that not only were they unable to be there for Jisung, but because of the fact that Hyunjin lowkey pressured him into coming. Jisung still holds nothing against Hyunjin. He meant well and thought that Jisung was just being shy, and wanted him to experience something new. Hyunjin did apologise profusely after everything that happened, but Jisung is pretty sure Minho still holds a grudge against Hyunjin.

So Minho mentioning that it was up to Jisung really made him relax. He feels like, maybe, if he's with Minho, and now that he's also legal, it won’t be as hectic. Plus, it’s a bar, not a club. That alone is a plus.

“Also, I’ll pay for everything.”

“Fuck yes, then. Let’s do it.”

Minho rolls their eyes, muttering a “typical” under their breath, but Jisung just stares at them fondly. He really hopes Minho doesn’t notice while he decides to get dressed into some _proper_ clothes, but Jisung is pretty sure he ends up looking like the heart-eye emoji for the next couple minutes.

☼

_Minho really should’ve stopped being so lazy and stubborn and just cleaned up before Jisung showed up. God. _

☼

Minho decides that they're going to this Korean BBQ restaurant in town that apparently “knows how to make kimchi _right_” for dinner. Jisung is always down for a BBQ, so as they were outside waiting for their Uber to come pick them up, Jisung could not stop dancing. He was singing and bopping around Minho and acting like a hyper kid who drank way too many energy drinks. He just wouldn’t stop moving. Food made him excited. And he's not paying for ANY of it. Jisung is in a GREAT mood. Jisung's dancing WAS annoying the hell out of Minho, though (but it just made what he was doing even more fun). 

When they arrived, Jisung practically skipped inside, and let Minho talk to the host about the last-minute reservation they had made. Minho looked about ready to slap some sense into Jisung, but they really couldn’t stay mad with him after he claimed that he wanted to do all the cooking. Basically all Minho needed to do was lean back, drink soju, and look pretty.

Dinner felt like a whirlwind with how quickly time flew. They talked shit the entire time, way too loudly, and almost burnt most of their food because they were so distracted by one another. Plus, it didn’t help Jisung since Minho was rocking off a denim jacket so well—their broad shoulders simply looked way too good in that jacket. Also, every time Minho laughed at some stupid joke Jisung would make or recall a random story from Minho's high school days, Jisung felt like he had ascended. 

They stuffed themselves with kimchi and rice and spicy pork jjigae. They ordered way too much meat, and Minho refused to leave until all of the meat was eaten. So by the time they paid the bill and were planning on heading to Shacks, Jisung realised how late it was.

“Minho, I don’t think I can go to Shacks tonight.” Jisung frowns at them because he was pretty damn excited to go, and, honestly, spend more time with Minho. But if he doesn’t leave now, there won’t be any more busses running, and Jisung knows his mom won’t be keen on giving him a lift or ordering an Uber.

Minho barely bats an eyelash, still organising an Uber to Stacks. “Just stay over.”

Jisung starts internally panicking. “I- what?”

“I got a message from my roommate about an hour ago saying he was staying over at his girlfriend’s tonight to do some questionable things that I will not disclose for safety purposes.” Minho's voice makes it obvious that Jisung really has no way out of it, even though he knows that all he has to do is nag and be a nuisance to get Minho to rethink their decision.

But the thing is, Jisung doesn’t hate the idea, but he is kind of scared. They haven’t had a “sleepover” since Minho left, and back when they did, Jisung didn’t know about his feelings, or they didn’t exist then, so the idea of being alone in a small room with Minho kind of puts him on edge, but in a surprisingly good way.

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks with a quiet voice, making Minho turn away from their phone, a small smile growing slowly on their face.

“I'm sure. I don’t mind. Do you?”

“Of course I don’t,” Jisung says way too quickly, cringing at how high-pitched his voice got. Minho merely laughs and claims their Uber will be arriving soon.

Jisung is both excited, and terrified, for the rest of the night.

At least they don’t have to share a bed, right? The floor will become his new best friend.

☼

_Minho really said fuck it and told Jisung to stay over in their dorm room when there's literally no space on the floor for them to sleep or any spare pillows or blankets that aren’t filthy as fuck and owned by their roommate. _

_Minho really threw all fucks into the wind, huh?_

☼

“So, do you want a drink?” Minho asks, leaning against the bar counter, getting the bartenders attention.

Jisung usually says no, but he feels safe where he is with Minho, so he ends up agreeing, asking for any kind of cider.

Stacks was nothing like what he had imagined. He thought it would seem a lot dodgier. Even though it was dingey, it had a warm atmosphere, and a lot of the customers didn’t seem interested in anything but the alcohol and the crazy amount of games they can play (as one should). If Jisung came in here by himself he would’ve felt very uncomfortable, and totally would’ve left in the next five minutes, but Minho walked in with such confidence that it helped boost Jisung's, and now he feels like he could walk up to anyone in this damn bar as if he knows them and start up random conversations (he won’t, though, because that would be a very creepy, dumb move). What's really cool is that there is three bar areas and all three of them played different music. As in rock, heavy metal, or full-on screamo. The two of them decided to go to the very top section because there were pool tables there, and the music that was playing was very much hard rock, and Jisung secretly loved it.

While Minho is paying for their drinks, Jisung makes his way over to the window, looking out into the city. They're not too far up, but since it’s dark out, the lights are very easy to see from where they're positioned. It distracts Jisung from this homeless man in the parking lot that keeps trying to act like a parking guard but looks high off his rockers.

“You wanna play a game?” Minho refers to a vacant pool table while handing over Jisung's cider.

Grabbing the drink, Jisung says: “Maybe just now. I kind of just want to listen to music and watch you play.”

Luckily, Minho was able to make friends with some people who were seated close by. They teamed up with this girl who was too nervous to play. Jisung watches Minho try to teach the girl how to position the cue stick, and for the umpteenth time that day, Jisung feels so overwhelmed with love. He doesn’t know if it’s the love he holds for them from knowing them for years, or the love for Minho that comes from his ever-growing feelings for them. No matter how annoyed Minho seems, they would drop everything to help someone, even if they barely know them. Watching Minho helping that girl and helping her gain more confidence through a simple game of pool has Jisung falling for them all over again. Now, Jisung can physically see a reason as to why he's so in love, instead of thinking about everything Minho does that makes him swoon. He's so god damn whipped at this point, it’s becoming unbearable.

Plus, Minho bending over with that darn cue stick, aiming and hitting the cue ball effortlessly, is hot as fuck, and Jisung really can’t help taking notice. Minho definitely doesn’t help Jisung every time they catch Jisung staring, and just winks at him.

Eventually, Jisung and Minho play a game, and Minho practically annihilates Jisung. “You’ve probably been coming here to play pool most weekends so that’s just an unfair advantage.” Jisung had whined, but Minho continues to beat his ass anyway. They once whacked Jisung on the ass with the cue stick and Jisung almost lost it. The bartender had sent Jisung a piercing cold look the very moment Jisung lifted the stick above his head. Since then they’ve decided to rather sit by the window with another drink, and sing along to the songs playing. Even if they didn’t know the song, they tried.

It definitely wasn’t because they were drunk. People probably thought they were, but so did Seungmin and Hyunjin every time they were around to witness minsung in their natural habitat—which was just them being fools together.

They're still sitting by the window when Minho turns to Jisung with a smug smile. “So, you're enjoying yourself, right?”

“Maybe…” Jisung murmurs, knowing exactly why Minho feels so smug. Jisung actually ended up enjoying himself, which he wasn’t too sure about because of the bar. Now he wants to ask Minho to take him here every time Jisung spends a weekend with them.

Minho, despite being very proud of themself for getting Jisung to fall in love with this place (even though he never voiced it), just nods their head, taking a sip of their Smirnoff. “I'm glad you're having a great time, though. I didn’t have much time to think something up.”

“Yeah, because you literally decided out of the blue a few days ago that I'm coming over for the weekend.” Jisung rolls his eyes, trying to act as if that pissed him off, but he kind of liked the spontaneity of it all.

Minho just stares at him, and they don’t look away. It makes Jisung fidget in his seat. _Why the fuck are they just looking at me?_

Jisung doesn’t know whether to look at them or look anywhere else but them. But just as Jisung is about to question why the hell Minho has been staring at him for so long, Minho sits up straight, downs the last bit of their drink, and stands up. “It’s late. We should go.”

Minho grabs Jisung before he can finish his own drink, and they start heading out.

They do, though, stop at a foosball machine to play a quick round. This time JISUNG beats Minho with ease, but unexpectedly Minho just smiles in their defeat.

☼

_Minho didn’t mean to stare at Jisung for so long. They were stuck in thought, thinking about what they had done the whole night, and how happy they were to be here with Jisung after so long. They were reminiscing over something that only happened a few hours ago, or merely a couple of seconds ago. _

_But not only was Minho caught up in thought, but they were just taking in Jisung's beauty. It’s not every day they get to do that. It’s one thing to go through the numerous amount of selfies Jisung has sent them every time Minho starts missing Jisung badly, or facetiming him suddenly at 12am. Because something about seeing Jisung genuinely smile in front of them, noticing those front teeth he used to hate so much, and the way his cheeks get all puffy in annoyance whenever he missed his shot during their game of pool. All of it was so incredibly endearing that Minho honestly needed some time to remind themself that they're just friends._

_And the chances of things being more than that was all a dream. _

☼

Jisung was currently positioned on the floor because he is an annoying, stubborn asshole who likes to suffer.

When they got back to Minho's dorm, no matter how much they said it would be okay to share beds, Jisung refused. He honestly can’t remember everything that happened before he winded up on the floor. It was all because Minho asked him if he wanted to share a bed with them. That’s why Jisung is squished in between Minho's bed and a pile of clothes, on an extra sheet, and a towel as a blanket.

Minho is standing in front of him with a bemused look on their face. “Jisung, get the fuck up.”

“I'm fine.”

“No, you're not.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You're still in your jeans.”

Jisung sighs in irritation. “You know how annoying it is to sleep in the same bed as me. The first time was the last time for a reason.”

“You kicked me once and felt so distraught that every night you stayed over you ended up in a sleeping bag on the cold ass floor, even though I _didn’t care_.”

It’s silent for a bit, just the two of them having a staring competition. Minho doesn’t move. They continue to stare down at Jisung with a hand on their hip, and their eyes narrowed in irritation. “You really don’t mind, right?”

“I promise you. That floor is filthy. No place for such a pure, sweet, cute youngling like yourself.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly-“ Jisung quickly throws the hoodie he was using as a pillow at Minho to stop them from continuing. Jisung can FEEL his cheeks heating up.

Minho giggles as Jisung grumpily stands up, shoving his pants off while flipping Minho off. Jisung bounces his way onto the bed and under the covers, and crosses his arms, staring up at the ceiling as Minho waffles around. Jisung is totally, 100%, not panicking. He is chill. Jisung would never freak out over sharing the bed with another guy, even if it is Minho who Jisung has been crushing on for so long, and once embarrassingly wrote “Jisung Lee” in his school diary which had made him want nothing more than to yeet himself into the next dimension.

Never mind, he was freaking out, but rightfully so.

Wait, did he really just get into Minho's bed without pants?

“-get up?”

Jisung feels himself malfunction. “Get up w_hat now?_”

Minho gives him a confused look as they sit down on the edge of the bed, making Jisung shuffle closer to the wall. “I asked what time you generally get up?” they bob their eyebrows up and down suggestively. “What were you thinking-?“

“Shut up before I smack you.” Jisung shoves Minho, but they're relentless. They continue to do that stupid thing with their eyebrows.

“Kinky.”

“You're insufferable.”

“Is that a new word for sexy?”

Jisung loses it and starts laughing. He's laughing so hard that he feels tears start forming. Minho joins in but his laugh slowly comes to a stop while Jisung's continues. Jisung reckons his nerves is what's making it hard for Jisung to stop laughing (and probably the alcohol still in his system). Better laugh than have any awkward moments, right.

But when Jisung stops laughing, they end up both just lying there, but, surprisingly, Jisung feels comfortable with his arm rubbing against Minho's. Even though they’re both on their backs, it’s kind of… nice.

“I'm really glad you came-“ Minho starts.

“Let’s cuddle-“ Jisung shyly asks.

Wait, did Jisung read the atmosphere completely wrong?

“I mean, um-“

“Yes, let's cuddle.” Minho turns to their side and motions for Jisung to do as such too. “I call big spoon.”

“You're kidding me, right?”

Minho gives him an incredulous look. “Do I look like I'm joking?”

Jisung reluctantly turns to his side, back now pressed up against Minho's, and wonders how he went from refusing to move from the floor to cuddling Minho all in ten minutes.

And cuddling they were, but Jisung was living for it. Or, well, he also felt like he was about to die from too many heart palpitations (TOTALLY worth it). 

“Stop thinking and enjoy the cuddles.”

Jisung tries, he really does, but that makes him realise something.

And that’s when it happens. That’s when Jisung decides that he can’t do it anymore. Minho telling him to not think and to relax and enjoy the time they have together makes Jisung break. It makes him realise that every time they hang out, it’s going to forever be like this. Jisung is forever going to be on edge, and want more. He's forever going to think about the what if’s, but stay silent and act like everything is okay. Jisung doesn’t think he can deal with that.

So that’s when he breaks.

Burying his face in his hands, feeling the heat of his face as he turns red, Jisung finally snaps, for good. “Minho, I'm so fucking in love with you.”

Jisung can hear Minho's breath hitch. He doesn’t give Minho even a second to make a response. To maybe break his heart.

“I don’t know what else to say. I'm just that. In love with you. And I have been for who knows how long, but you know I'm not someone to keep things in for so long. Especially knowing how that can hurt people,” Jisung says, his back still facing Minho, with their arm still wrapped tightly around his waist. “I need to just… get it off my chest before I blow up and do something I might regret. And yes, maybe this really is me blowing up, but I feel like I won’t regret this, y'know? Because I'm here with you, and that matters so much to me. Since maybe around half-way through grade eight these moments have been so important to me.”

“Turn around.”

_Is he being serious right now?_ “I swear to god-“

“If you don’t turn around and face me right now, I won’t kiss the fuck out of you.”

That has Jisung moving fast.

And next thing Jisung knows, they're kissing.

When Jisung turned around, Minho's hands went straight to Jisung's cheeks, and only for that split second before they were kissing him, did Jisung notice the look of determination, and utter adoration, on their face. Jisung had no time to register what was happening before it really happened, and now Minho is kissing him and it’s the sweetest yet most yearning kiss he has ever experienced, and he feels himself melt into Minho's touch—the touch of their soft hands moving from his face, down to his neck, sliding with such ease. Minho's lips that seem to warm Jisung up all over.

Jisung feels like he's in a state of euphoria, having Minho kiss him so tenderly. It's soft and slow, and it’s way more meaningful than Jisung's first kiss. It’s as if Minho is savouring it, but Jisung can tell they're also being hesitant. Unsure if what they're doing is right or not. But damn, it’s so right, it makes Jisung's chest constrict. And so, just to get the point more across that what they're doing right now is right and is _wanted_, Jisung reaches his hands out, and wraps his arms around Minho's waist, pulling them in as close as he can, until Minho is basically on top of Jisung.

Now, this is something he can get used to.

Minho breaks the kiss after Jisung does that, and looks down at him with furrowed eyebrows, dazed, but their red, almost swollen lips, distracts Jisung so much that he chases after Minho's lips again, and kisses them over and over, feeling never-ending, until Jisung can feel the tension in their shoulders start to dissipate—until they're no longer tightened up. Jisung wants Minho to know that basically nothing they do will put Jisung off, ever.

From then on, things get a little more desperate. Minho becomes daring as their hands start travelling—almost mapping every contour and divot on Jisung's body, and Jisung is way too distracted with Minho's lips and their hands to stop his own from wondering into Minho's hair.

It started out so soft, respecting boundaries that neither of them really knew were up, but now it’s a clash of lips on lips and hands tangling and gripping and fighting for control.

Jisung never wants to forget this feeling ever. The feeling of kissing someone he's loved since what he's starting to believe was the very beginning. Because Jisung would never have dealt with Minho's bizarre, optimistic yet sometimes cynical ass if he wasn’t madly in love.

Finally, they break apart for good, but only for Minho to breathe the words Jisung has only ever dreamt about. “You. I love you. So much. More than you’ll probably ever know. I love you. I really fucking do.”

Unable to control himself, Jisung just laughs against Minho's lips and tackles them onto the bed, koala hugging them on top this time, and somehow, amid their quiet giggles and jabbing fingers, they both fall asleep just like that.

Just like that, in the span of who knows how long (he definitely wasn’t counting down the seconds while they were kissing), after sharing such an intimate moment, they both fall asleep.

It doesn’t get any more real than that.

☼

_They kissed. They really kissed. _

_Oh, shit. Jisung confessed. Jisung fucking confessed after asking for cuddles. _

_They cuddled and kissed. _

_What?_

☼

Jisung feels the weight and hears the light, purring-like snoring before everything that happened the night before dawns on him.

_Oh my God. I kissed Minho. Minho kissed me. We kissed. No, we basically were making out. Lord have mercy on my soul. It is way too early in the morning for this. _

Feeling his heartbeat start beating at a frantic rate, Jisung opens his eyes to see Minho's face barely inches away from his. He almost has a heart attack because of how close they are.

Jisung is currently lying on his back with Minho's arm draped over his chest, and one of Minho's legs have wrapped itself around Jisung's waist too. It's endearing and all, and Jisung would love to just stay in this warm and comforting position for an eternity, but Jisung's nerves get the better of him, so instead, he pokes Minho in an attempt to wake them up without bringing forth the wrath of a sleepy and disturbed Minho.

But, thankfully, when Minho's eyes slowly open up, they merely blink up at Jisung. They scratch at their eyes and yawn oh so cutely before the corner of their lips turns up slightly. And wow. Jisung wants to see this Minho every single day.

“Morning,” they drawl, snuggling closer into Jisung, and he wants to scream. “What time is it?”

Jisung stays as still as a rock, thinking way too much, but not on an answer to Minho’s question. “Ahhhh…”

“Do you ever stop overthinking?”

Jisung glances down at Minho who now has their eyes closed again. “No…?” he says, but he is still unsure. Like he suddenly forgot how to speak. Jisung feels like a lot is going on and he has no idea where to start.

Minho opens his eyes and stares at him for a beat before sitting up suddenly, shocking Jisung and making him feel more jittery. “Date me?”

Jisung blinks. “What?”

“Be my boyfriend? Hold my hand in public? Kiss me whenever and do that thing you did with my hair last night when you pulled-“

“Minho, stop.”

They smirk, raising an eyebrow. “Is someone blushing? Is someone a bit embarrassed about last night?”

Almost the entire time Jisung has been here Minho has teased him, poked fun at him, made him blush and make tears roll down his face, but now Jisung knows how to shut them up.

Jisung does what he does best and wrestles Minho back onto the bed and lays a big, fat, juicy smooch on their lips. “I'm your boyfriend now, alright?”

Minho beams at him. “And I'm your boyfriend too.”

“You're my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Minho playfully punches Jisung on the shoulder, making Jisung wince, but it doesn’t hurt. “I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for so long now. And if I want you to call me your boyfriend, you better do it.”

Jisung, overwhelmed with affection, gives Minho another kiss on the lips, this time a slow one with no heat, only love. He can feel Minho's smile against his own. It's so blissful that Jisung never wants it to end. “Then you’re my boyfriend, baby.”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Minho blushes, and the pink is so bright and so tempting Jisung can't help but to giggle and rub his nose all of Minho's face, planting kisses everywhere he can, while Minho tries to push Jisung away out of embarrassment.

They probably stay doing that until the very second Minho's roommate walks into the room with the most scandalous look on his face, but when Jisung is out the door and Minho is following suit, Jisung hears their roommate high-five Minho with a “caught a sexy one, mah dude”.

Jisung couldn’t stop laughing the entire walk to the bus stop.

☼

_Minho really didn’t want Jisung to leave. After everything that happened yesterday, how in the world are they going to continue every day without seeing Jisung at least once? Even before Jisung confessed so suddenly, so spontaneously, so _him_, Minho struggled. Because going from seeing someone for days on end, to only on weekends, a couple of times a year, was hard. _

_It's not like they live far apart, but with school work, and Jisung being in his senior year, it wasn’t easy to find time to spend together. _

_And now that Minho can call Jisung their boyfriend with their whole chest, to the whole world, it feels suddenly even more alien to not have him cuddled up beside them. _

_Minho wanted to tell Jisung to stay longer. They kept asking Jisung if it was really necessary to leave so soon, but he didn’t budge. _

_“I have an exam tomorrow, and even though I only need to go in at 3pm, I haven’t studied at all and my mom will kill me if she doesn’t see me with at least one book open.”_

_They understand, yet at the same time, Minho can't help but be extremely pissed off at both of their schools for being so damn time-consuming. _

_When they had arrived at the bus stop, they both kind of just stared at each other. They BOTH didn’t want to leave. _

_Jisung ended up holding Minho's hand just as the bus pulled in, and without warning, kissed their cheek with a small grin, before getting on the bus. _

_Minho watched the bus pull out and, admittedly, stayed standing there for a solid ten minutes before leaving. _

_All Minho could think of was everything they wanted to do to Jisung the next time they see each other._

_It was mainly just cuddling and playing Mario Kart, but damn did it make them feel gleeful as fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> well done for making it to the end like that was a whirlwind mah dudes. 
> 
> the title is from another lyric from the Neighbourhood song called scary love. im legit just obsessed with them jhfsjf 
> 
> n e way, if you want, follow me on my twt @chnglxnm lmfao 
> 
> yknow constructive criticism is always welcome B)


End file.
